The introduction of light emitting diodes as light sources results in the possibility of replacing a number of otherwise customary light sources with such LEDs. However LEDs are characterized by specific features that hinder a further use of such light sources.
For example, LEDs are punctiform light sources that are also perceived as such by an observer. Even when a multiplicity of such light sources are used, the result, particularly in the case of direct illumination, is a corresponding multiplicity of punctiform light sources, and the use of this multiplicity of LEDs can result in corresponding shadows that overall hinder the lighting by means of these light sources.
An LED is furthermore a very intense light source that easily leads to glare and possibly even to an unhealthy influencing of the eye of an observer.
These disadvantages become all the more apparent if a plurality or multiplicity of such LEDs are provided in a linear arrangement.
In the case of such light sources, it must furthermore be observed that the generated heat cannot be disregarded and separate measures may possibly have to be taken for cooling and the like.